You Are My Reason
by ChaosCarlos
Summary: Even years after his death, Ginny is still plagued by nightmares from her encounter with Tom Riddle, but Harry is there to love and comfort her. Post-Deathly Hallows.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter-verse. It all belongs to J.K Rowling

I've never actually written a love/romance kinda story before but I just kinda felt like doing one now with Harry and Ginny as my perfect couple cause, lets face it they rock the love boat.

* * *

Ginny Potter gasped as she shot upright in bed, the nightmares of her time under the power of Tom Riddle still fresh even after so many years. Beside her, Harry Potter, the _Boy-Who-Lived_, the _Chosen One_ or his most important title _Husband and father of their children_ sat beside her, stroking her hair, whispering to her that everything was alright, that _he_ would never hurt her again.

"It's alright sweetheart, it's alright. I'm here love. I'm here." She felt so ashamed of herself, that she could barely cope from these nightmares about her single encounter with a mere phantom of Voldemort when her husband had had to face the real menace himself again and again and again, each time suffering pain, loss and Merlin knew what else!

"I...I'm..I'm sorry!" The hand stroking her hair paused for a second before continuing. There was silence for a while until he cupped her chin and tilted her haid so he could stare at her tear stained face.

"Sorry for what Ginny?" The confusion showing on his face, that he didn't know what she was sorry for almost baffled her. Surely he knew that he had suffered far greater than she had, that it should be her comforting him when he had nightmares, few and far between as they are. But instead she suffered from the memories of her first year at Hogwarts sobbing against him while he remained the pillar of strength that had kept her going all these years.

"Sor...Sorry that I'm not...not strong enough to...to...get past my little problem." She looked him dead in the eye as she continued. "When you...you've suffered so much more than me, but you don't let it get you down so bad. You're so strong but I...I'm...I'm so weak!" And with that she burried her face in his shoulder and cried her eyes out. Harry sat there stroking her back while feeling absolutely bewildered. How could she concider herself weak? She was the strongest, bravest, most incredible person he knew! He loved her with every beat of his heart and every drop of blood in his veins. If she asked him to give up magic, he would. If she asked him to give up being an auror he would. By Merlin's beard, if she asked him to sell his private box that was reserved for the Potter family at every Quidditch world cup he would do it with a song in his heart and dance in his step.

With loving hands he once again cups her chin and raises her head so he could look into her beautiful eyes, and with confidence and surety born from his love for this incredible woman he reveals to her what's in his heart.

"Ginny You are my reason. My strength. Without you I wouldn't be who I am today."

She's confused. What did he say? She knows he's strong because he's _Harry Potter_. There is no one stronger or more sure of himself than he is. Everything he's suffered and put up with over the years has made him the hero he is today.

"What!?"

"You're the reason I'm strong. The reason I'm still alive really." Now she's really confused, but he needs to say this, he needs her to hear it. She _needs_ to hear it because it's the truth.

"When I faced Voldemort the second time in my life during my first year at Hogwarts do you know who I thought about the most when I imagined what would happen if he ever came back?" She shook her head, no. "I thought of you. I remember seeing you standing by your mum on platform 9 and 3/4, I didn't know it then because I was young and still in shock from walking through a solid wall to get onto a magical train, but I think I started loving you at that exact moment when I first saw you on that day."

She was in shock, he didn't even know her name back then, he didn't even know she was a Weasley! He didn't give her time to reply as he went on.

"It's true. I didn't realize it of course until years later, but as cliche as it sounds it was love at first sight." He sighed, looking deep into her beautiful bright brown love filled eyes he told her, told her of how over that first year Ron, George, Fred and Percy kept telling him stories about their beautiful, incredible sister, how he'd without knowing or understading, loved her ever since that moment and how stupid he was to even _think_ that Cho Chang could possibly be the right girl for him when he'd already seen her with her beautiful red hair and gorgeous brown eyes on platform 9 and 3/4 before he'd even set foot on Hogwarts.

"You're my strength Ginny, it was you who gave me the strength to stand against Voldemort for all those years and defeat him in that final battle." After dropping a short sweet kiss on her lips he went on. "Voldemort's hurt and taken a lot away from me. He killed my parents, he was responsible for Sirius' death, his Death Eaters hurt and killed so many that were like family to me. But do you know what drove me forward more than anything else? What made me so willing to go onwards and fulfill my destiny, the one that I was prepared to give my life to complete?" At this she shook her head again, too overcome with emotion to utter a single word.

"You." Cupping her face with both hands he kissed her passionately, attempting to drive any doubt out of her mind. Pulling back he continued. "You Gin. The memory of seeing you dying in the Chamber of Secrets with that..._ponce_ hovering over you just waiting for it to happen kept me going. I would never have been able to live with myself if I let that souless _bastard_ get a second chance at hurting you. I love you Ginevra Molly Potter, with all my heart and soul. You've gifted me with three beautiful children that I wholeheartedly adore. You give me strength and purpose. You are my reason for living. If anything the Wizarding world owes you thanks, without you I wouldn't have ever been able to stand up against Voldemort and win."

He smiled at his wife, loving her completely for who she is, just as she loves him for who _he_ is. And as she threw her arms around him, holding him to herself with muffled '_I love you's_' and many other declorations of her devotion spoken into his shoulder, he couldn't help but remember the wide-eyed ten year old girl he'd first seen so many years ago and how the magic of love had bound him to her at that moment. Oh yes, he loved his wife, afterall she is his reason.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Well that's it, my first love/romance story thingy, and as usual **R&R** is welcome and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
